Insanity
by nuns4bums
Summary: It's Tails' birthday, but everyone's been captured. But this is too much for Sonic, sending him into a deep state of insanity. Will he ever make it out?
1. Tails Birthday

**This is my first fanfic, so yeah, expect terribleness (Just before we start, the characters are aged for how long they've been in the series, so Sonic is 20, Tails is 19, Amy is 18, etc, etc. It sound a bit silly, but I don't really care! But of course, it is an exception to other characters e.g. Shadow.)**

**Insanity**

It was Tails' 19th birthday today, and everyone was having a great time at his party. Tails was hanging out with Sonic near a table.

"Tails, this question has really been bothering me ever since we first met, but I really need to know the the answer. Can you answer it?" Sonic asked.

"Um, well, depends on the question really, doesn't it?" Tails slightly chuckled replying with that.

"How did you do all this mechanical stuff when you were so young?" Tails smirked to hear that question.

"How were you saving the world when you were so young? How can you survive off a single ring? How can you run at the speed of sound? We all have our ways Sonic, unexplained ways we will probably never figure out for our selves." "Wait, ha! Look over there!"

"Over where?" Tails pointed towards where everyone was dancing, but specifically Amy. "Oh wow, she's horrible at dancing."

"Oh come on Sonic, it's not like you can do any bett-"

"IS SHE TWERKING?! Tails quickly, get something that can film!" Sonic was laughing so hard he tripped over the table leg and fell on the floor.

"Sonic don't you have your phone?" Tails lifted an eyebrow as he saw Sonic rolling all over the floor laughing.

"No, but is she drunk?" Sonic finally stopped laughing and got up. "Hey Knuckles!"

"Yeah what is it?" Knuckles shouted across the room.

"Is Amy drunk?" The only problem is that Amy wasn't drunk and heard Sonic say that. She turned around to slowly walk up to Sonic with a angry face.

"Now now, Amy. I didn't mean it, uh, it just looked like you were drunk." This made Amy even more angrier, pulling out her hammer and charging at Sonic, just to give him a quick kiss and walk away calmly, everyone suddenly burst out laughing. Sonic didn't exactly have the most relieved of faces.

"Oh." He said to himself. Tails started to come up to Sonic as he was sitting on the couch when Amy was coming up to Sonic. "That was planned wasn't it?" Sonic asked Tails.

"No!" Tails still laughing. "Okay, okay. Phew, that was hilarious."

"No it wasn't." Sonic sounded annoyed.

All of a sudden, the door opened, a loud bang was heard and a gas was released, it knocked out everybody.


	2. The Call

**Yeah, this is gonna probably be pretty short.**

Sonic finally awoke from last night, but he found himself alone.

"Huh? Where is everybody? Hello?" Silence. Sonic got up and started to search Tails' house. "Where could they be?" "What time is it?" He went downstairs and looked at the clock. "7:00 AM." Sonic started to look around, and saw Tails' phone on the floor, he picked it up. "Hehe, let's see that video again. But seriously though, why would she dance like that, it's weird to see someone like Amy do it." The phone randomly started to ring. "Strange, who could that be?" He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Sonic, it's me."

"Eggman? Aren't you a bit old for a cell phone?"

"Why don't you be quiet and let me talk you annoying little hedgehog?"

"Go ahead."

"You see, I have your friends. That gas did better than I thought it would, I should use it more often. But back on topic, I can't let them go."

"WHY?"

"Calm down Sonic, it's only a matter of time before the deadly neurotoxin in their cell will kill them, whoops, I didn't mean to mention that."

"You bitch, you set them free now."

"You see Sonic, I can't do that. Unless you want to prove you are a true hero."

"Let them go, why do you want to kill MY friends, when all you truly want is world domination?"

"That's exactly the reason, see, you and your stupid friends are the reason of my failure, eliminating them would finally allow me to build the Eggman Empire!"

"It took you 20 years to realize that? Maybe you're not a genius after all."

"Time's ticking Sonic, you better hurry up." Eggman hung up. Sonic sat down and sighed.

"How am I gonna do this?" He said to himself. The phone rang again. It was Eggman.

"What now Eggman?"

"I just wanted to say, I have all 7 Chaos Emeralds." He hung up before Sonic got to say a word. Sonic dropped the phone.

"That's it. There is no way of saving them. But I guess the good thing is I just happen to know where Eggman's base is." Sonic got up and left Tails' house.


	3. The Insanity Strikes

Sonic was dragging himself through a forest by himself, with his head down and arms low.

"This looks like a good place to lie down and die. What's the point of it all? I'll never be able to rescue them. Not now, he's finally done it. I've finally been beaten by Eggman, he's got the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and he's poisoned them."

**At Eggman's Base...**

"So how are you guys doing in there?" Eggman chuckled.

"Let us...free, otherwise *cough*" Knuckles shouted.

"Otherwise what, you gonna break out Knucklehead?"

"I'll...kill you for this." Knuckles fell unconscious.

"Noo! Knuckles, wake up!" Amy yelled as she crawled over to him. "Knuckles, wake up!" Tails put his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"He's only unconscious, Amy. He'll be alright."

"I just hope *cough* Sonic's okay."

"Don't worry Amy, he'll be okay, he'll set us free too." Tails fell unconscious too, then so did Amy.

**Back in the forest...**

"I guess when people say 'Nothing lasts forever' they can really mean it." Sonic thought to himself. 'What are you talking about? Are you seriously going to let your friends slowly die while you just sit here? Get up and go rescue them!' "Haha, haha, HAHA! Save them? Why would I save them?" 'What is wrong with you? Are you going insane? Talking to your thoughts?' "Yeah, I'm talking to my thoughts, so what? You gonna stop me? You know, maybe you'll shut up if I smash my head on this rock?" His thoughts couldn't stop him from doing so.


	4. Gone Dark

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Boss fight incoming!**

"That fucking neurotoxin is really kicking in now, I'll kill Eggman once I get ou-" Knuckles started to breathe fast.

"Knuckles, are you okay? Knuckles!" Amy started to worry. "Tails, what do we do?" She turned around to see Tails was still out cold. "Now what do I do?" A loud crash was heard. Eggman saw it was Sonic and decided to give him a warm welcome.

"Aha, Sonic! It's about time you showed up! How about having a good look at your friends."

"I'll fucking kill you for this Eggman! You gone too far this time and you won't get away with it!" Sonic fell to his knees.

"Surrendering? I thought you wanted to kill me? But I guess not." Sonic wasn't giving up though, the Chaos Emeralds Eggman had used negative energy, but the rage inside of Sonic was also fueling the form he was about to transform into, Dark Sonic.

"Right, you wanna play around motherfucker? Send me your best, cause I'm coming for you." Sonic was immediately interrupted by Shadow. "Out the way Shadow, I'm here for Eggman."

"You're pathetic, even in that form you can't beat me now."

"Oh, you want me to prove that? Cause if I have to I fucking will." Sonic charged at Shadow with incredible speed, Shadow attempted to block it but there was too much power in the punch for Shadow to handle, so it sent him flying across the corridor, smashing and getting stuck in a wall. Sonic grabbed him by the neck. "So, do want to continue acting like a wise guy or do you want to be free?" But out of nowhere, Rouge snatched Shadow out of Sonic's hands and flew away. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"It's about time you got here Sonic." Eggman smiled.

"Hand them over Eggman so we don't need to get violent."

"You'll need to defeat my super robots first, these robots are specially designed just for you Sonic!"

"Okay then, thanks for the present." A huge load of robots appeared right in front of Sonic. "Let's get this on then!" And within seconds, all the robots were destroyed.

"Impressive."

"Hand them over now Eggman, don't make me anymore angry than I already am."

"I would, if I wasn't an evil genius! Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman tried to fly away in his machine.

"You think you're leaving?" Sonic jumped up and destroyed Eggman's machine with a single punch. "If you want less dangerous results, better not piss me off next time." Eggman ran off, leaving the cell remote behind. "Well, that was easier than I expected."

"Sonic...? Are you okay?" Amy quietly said.

"Yes...I'm fine. How are the others doing?"

"Tails is out cold and-"

"No...I'm not." Tails had finally awoken but couldn't stand up. "Sonic? Why do you look like that?"

"I...think, it was because I was angry, but I also think it's coming from the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. It makes me just want to unleash my anger on anybody, and unfortunately, that includes you guys. I'm only just managing to control it. I'll let you guys out now, but you'll have to go to hospital, I don't think Eggman was kind enough to have supplied us with a antidote to the neurotoxin."

**A few hours later in the hospital...**

"Are they going to be okay Doctor?"

"Luckily enough, you rescued them just in time before the neurotoxin really took it's toll, the only person who is in possible danger is Knuckles."

"What? But Knuckles is the strongest guy I know! How could he have been the most effected?"

"We don't know why, sorry Sonic." The doctor walked away. Sonic thought to himself. 'There has to be a reason for it damaging Knuckles the most, he's probably double the strength of Tails and Amy combined! Oh well, I guess at this point in time nothing can be done to make sure he lives at this point in time.' Sonic left the hospital and went home.


End file.
